Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring the quality of a holographic image, and more particularly, to a technology that can measure the quality of a holographic image by generating the holographic image to be a single superimposed focus image.
Description of the Related Art
Holography is a technology that uses diffraction and interference of light and a technology that can provide a complete 3D image like a real image by utilizing both amplitude and phase information in comparison with the existing 2D image that records only amplitude information of light such that it has been highlighted as an ultimate imaging technology.
Accordingly, a research on various holographic video systems that can service the holographic image is actively progressed. Various researches, such as a research on the apparatus and the method of obtaining and generating a graphic data, a research on the codec technology of the compression and transmission and the decoding of the data, and a research on the holographic display apparatus that can play the data, are progressed.
The quality measurement for an image is the most important technology element in a digital image processing, because the performance of a digital image processing algorithm can be evaluated through the quality measurement, and, through this, the optimization of the image processing algorithm is possible.
Usually, the quality measurement on the digital image is divided into a subjective method and an objective method. The subjective method is accomplished in such a way that a person observes an image played through an actual display device with an eye and gives a score. On the other hand, the objective method is accomplished by comparing values numerically through evaluation metric/measurement. In general, the peak signal to noise ratio (PSNR) is a representative object quality assessment criterion in a 2D image.
Since the holographic image can express several depth planes and several viewpoints simultaneously, a separate quality evaluation method for this is required.